Echo
by Captain Mary
Summary: Tony Stark avait toujours été considéré comme une personne narcissique, égoïste et prétentieuse. (Oui, les résumé et moi, grande histoire d'amour)


**Auteur** : Moi ~

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à l'univers Marvel (_bien que je ne perde pas espoir qu'un jour Captain soit mi- AHEUM_)

**Pairing**** :** Steve Rogers x Tony Stark

**Rating :** K+ je dirais (pas sûre xD)

**Genre :** Yaoi (plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose), romance, et hum... -oui, ça se voit que je ne suis pas familiarisée avec tout ça xD-

**Note:** _Premier post sur le site ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction, basée sur une vidéo trouvée sur YouTube -surtout sur la chanson, en fait- (pour les curieux, cherchez " Steve/Tony Echo " ^0^ ). J'ai peur que les personnages soient un peu OOC et je m'en excuse d'avance ;_; _

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**- Echo -**

Tony Stark avait toujours été considéré comme une personne narcissique, égoïste et prétentieuse. Etant issu d'une famille très riche, personne ne lui accordait réelle compagnie. Ses "amis" étant plus intéressés par sa richesse que par ses qualités enfouies, tellement qu'il finit lui-même par oublier qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un tas de billets.

Plus les années passaient et plus il se refermait sur lui-même, devenant de plus en plus exubérant pour cacher ses blessures.

Ses aventures d'un soir, l'argent, l'alcool, Pepper,... rien ne comblait ce vide qui sévissait en lui. Bien sûr, il appréciait énormément Pepper et pour dire vrai, il se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne savait même pas si il avait des sentiments pour elle ou juste une attirance physique.

En fait, il ne savait juste pas ce que signifiait "aimer".

Pour lui, ce mot n'était qu'un de plus dans le dictionnaire. Rien de plus. Jusqu'au jour où il le vit, dans la glace, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il ne voulu pas comprendre immédiatement, parce qu'après tout, Tony Stark avait sa fierté. Et comment pouvait-il espérer la garder en se disant avoir eu un coup de foudre pour un homme de presque 70 ans son aîné ?

Il aida à sortir cet homme de son piège glacé puis ne s'en occupa plus, se contentant de demander à JARVIS de faire quelques recherches et de suivre les actions du SHIELD par rapport à cet homme. Steve Rogers. Le premier super héros de l'histoire -et, qui plus est, ami de son père-.

Même si Steve le fascinait, il du faire une croix sur l'éventuelle idée de pouvoir le saluer un jour, pensant qu'il allait mourir en peu de temps. Il devenait de plus en plus fou, mettant sa vie en danger chaque jours et buvant encore plus. Même la compagnie de Pepper ne lui était plus indispensable. L'idée de mourir l'effrayait un peu, mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, quand la mort viendrait, il savait qu'il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Car la mort signifiait une chose très importante pour lui: la délivrance. Ne plus devoir se battre jour après jour contre ses démons et ce vide en lui. Tony savait que quand son jour arriverait, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Néanmoins, le SHIELD ralluma son envie de vivre -et attisa surtout sa curiosité- grâce au projet Avengers et à un remède pour le mal qui le rongeait.

Lorsqu'il fut recalé pour le projet Avengers, il entreprit, en compagnie de Pepper, la construction de la Tour Stark, qu'il considérait comme son nouveau bébé. Ce bébé de plusieurs centaine de mètres, qui surplombait New-York. Son nouveau chef d'oeuvre, qui serait alimenté en énergie verte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fêter cette réussite comme il se devait, avec Pepper, l'agent Coulson fit son entrée, le SHIELD ayant réussit à pirater le système de JARVIS.

Il apprit qu'il venait d'être remis dans la course du projet Avengers. Il voulut sauter au cou de l'agent, au lieu de quoi il se cacha derrière du sarcasme et de la colère. Il pourrait enfin rencontrer l'homme à qui il avait pensé pendant tout ce temps. Il râla pour la forme, demandant à Pepper de rester avec lui et elle s'approcha doucement de lui, pour chuchoter quelques mots.

- "_Pourquoi devrais-je rester avec vous, si même quand je suis là vous ne pensez pas à moi ?_"

Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, de surprise. Etait-il si transparent que ça ou était-ce juste Pepper qui l'avait remarqué ?

Elle lui fit un micro sourire puis l'embrassa doucement avant de partir avec l'agent Coulson, laissant Tony étudier ce qu'il devrait affronter, comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, il se dirigea vers l'Allemagne, vu que son ennemi, Loki, se trouvait visiblement dans ce pays. En arrivant, il s'amusa à pirater l'avion de l'agent Roumanoff, et atterrit près de Captain America. Steve Rogers.

Pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais pensé que le choc des générations pourrait les séparer à ce point. Rogers avait franchement l'air d'avoir de l'antipathie pour lui et son égocentrisme -et probablement pour sa beauté, mais cela restait de l'ordre personnel- alors, comme tout Stark qui se respecte, il répondait à ses piques par des sarcasmes, qui amusaient bien leurs autre compagnons.

Malgré tout, il crut déceler encore plus d'énervement venant de Rogers, lorsqu'il commença à "copiner" avec Banner. Ou alors son imagination lui faisait voir ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Le combat contre Loki leur permit de s'entraider malgré leur différences et il fut heureux de voir le sourire de Steve, lorsqu'il revint à lui après sa presque mort. Paniqué, il parla de shawarma et de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, notamment de bouche à bouche. Ils arrêtèrent Loki, qui retourna à Asgard avec son frère, Thor, et ils reprirent tous le cours de leur vie, Natasha et Barton repartant ensemble, Banner repartant avec lui et Rogers repartant... seul. Il aurait aimé lui tenir compagnie ou lui proposer de venir avec lui et "Hulk" mais il aurait refusé poliment. Il devait se faire à ce nouvel environnement.

Le temps passa, Tony retournant auprès de Pepper, qui se fit capturer par le Mandarin. Elle faillit mourir par sa faute et décida de le quitter définitivement.

Elle partit avec Happy, un très bon ami de Tony et, surtout, son garde du corps. Il se retrouva seul pour la première fois de sa vie -et sans protection-, son argent ne lui servant à rien et Banner étant partit dans un laboratoire de Californie.

Il tomba dans une spirale infernale, où l'alcool et les tentatives de suicide cohabitaient. Le SHIELD tenta de le relever, en vain. Pour la deuxième "réunion" des Avengers, il arriva en mode épave: puant l'alcool, mal rasé, mal habillé. Pas du tout logique pour Tony Stark, mais au point où il en était, il se foutait pas mal du regard des autres. Il ne releva aucun regard emplis de pitié venant de ses acolytes. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard triste de Steve, qui était bien malheureux de voir un homme de sa trempe tomber aussi bas.

Dès que sa mission fut terminée, Tony retourna s'enfermer chez lui, sans même un regard pour les autres. Il avait l'intention de mettre fin à son supplice une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne servait plus à rien, même en Iron Man. Il avait faillis tuer Barton avec un de ses laser, heureusement pour ce dernier, Hulk l'avait reçu à sa place.

Il était un danger pour ses propre coéquipiers...

Il termina son verre de cognac cul sec et prit le revolver qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur la table, quelques heures plus tôt. Avec une pointe de peur, il le mit doucement sur sa tempe. Si il visait bien, sa mort était assurée. Si il visait mal, il pouvait s'en sortir ou mourir en agonisant pendant des heures.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et... entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, mais sa détermination était plus forte. Au moins, son cadavre serait retrouvé dans l'immédiat.

- "_STARK !_"

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant cette voix. Que faisait Rogers dans sa maison ? Et pourquoi semblait-il paniqué ?

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, contre un Steve Rogers complètement hors de lui.

Il resta les bras ballants, sans vraiment écouter. Après que ses neurones se soient reconnectées entre elles, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve et laissa couler quelques larmes, sans rien dire.

Rogers parut surpris mais resserra son étreinte.

- "_Tu n'es pas seul, Tony._"

Ces quelques mots firent exploser la bombe Stark. Tout ses ressentiments ressortirent dans un flot de larmes ininterrompues, Rogers essayant de le calmer. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Tony sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et remarqua que c'était bel et bien les lèvres de Steve. Il agrippa les cheveux du blond et répondit à son baiser, sans plus vraiment se contrôler. Steve lui fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il devrait se contenter d'un baiser.

Le temps repris son cours, Tony essayant de refaire surface, avec l'aide de son amant. Il se promit de ne plus toucher à l'alcool, de ne plus faire de choses insensée qui pourraient mettre sa vie ou celle de Steve en danger, de ne plus faire son playboy à tout va,...

Son addiction à l'alcool était la chose la plus difficile à surmonter. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Aussi longtemps que Steve serait à ses côtés.

Aussi longtemps qu'il comblerait ce vide en lui.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train de regarder un film tranquillement, ils furent appelés d'urgence par le SHIELD pour repousser Thanos, une fois encore. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à lui, et ils savaient donc que c'était un ennemi redoutable. Avec un peu de chance, il changerait encore d'avis avant d'anéantir une ville.

Steve et Tony partirent immédiatement sur les lieux. Etant les premiers arrivés, ils commencèrent sans les autres. Mais deux contre Thanos... c'était bien trop peu.

Le Titan eut vite le dessus sur eux, torturant Steve alors que Tony tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager du tas de gravats où il avait été expédié.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette créature avait décidé de venir les narguer près d'un ravin. Dès que Thor et Banner seraient arrivés, ils pourraient tenter de le pousser et de lui faire un petit bobo qui le ferait -encore- quitter la Terre. Créature redoutable mais assez capricieuse. Un bobo et il repartait pour préparer un autre plan d'attaque.

Les autre Avengers se faisaient désirer et Tony n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Steve hurler de douleur. Il l'avait vu se relever plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gros craquement. Ses os... Thanos lui avait cassé une jambe, pour s'amuser. Et pas moyen pour Tony de sortir des gravats, son armure était à plat et, à la force de ses bras, il ne saurait pas sortir.

Il finit par perdre patience et tenta d'attirer Thanos vers lui, pour que Steve puisse souffler un peu. Le Titan s'approcha de lui et à ce moment précis, un marteau vint s'encastrer dans sa tête. Tony soupira de soulagement et il vit Hulk enlever les gravats, pendant que Thor lui lançait une décharge, pour que son armure soit de nouveau opérationnelle. Natasha et Clint arrivèrent peu de temps après et la bataille fit rage.

Finalement, au petit matin, Thanos repartit, avec quelques blessures qui lui laisseraient probablement de jolis souvenirs des Avengers.

Tony se tourna, pour sourire à Steve mais ne le vit pas. Son coeur rata un battement et il remarqua Natasha et Bruce agenouillés près de quelqu'un. Il s'approcha rapidement et Thor posa sa main sur son épaule, avec un air triste. Tout en paniquant, il poussa ses deux coéquipiers et s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie de Steve.

Ils le regardaient tous tristement, étant tous au courant pour la liaison de leur Captain America et Iron Man.

Tony ne sut pas comment réagir. Instinctivement, il posa la tête de Steve sur ses cuisses et lui caressa les cheveux en regardant le soleil se lever.

- "_C'est un très beau lever de soleil..._"

C'est tout ce qu'il put articuler. Il entendit Natasha étouffer un sanglot et il leur dit de partir, de le laisser seul. Ils s'exécutèrent, avec des derniers mots d'encouragement.

Dès qu'il fut seul, les larmes coulèrent toute seules. Elles attendaient depuis qu'il avait compris, mais refusaient de sortir devant les autres. Parce que Tony Stark avait une fierté très encombrante.

Ne contrôlant plus rien, il dit le nom de Steve, de plus en plus fort, avant de hurler, comme si on venait de lui arracher une part de lui. Comme si c'était lui, qui venait de mourir.

Mais il était seul. La seule réponse lui parvenant étant son propre écho...

Ses ténébres.

Il envoya les coordonnées de l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Steve au SHIELD et retourna chez lui.

Il retrouva très vite le revolver qu'il avait autrefois voulu utiliser. Debout devant sa grande baie vitrée, il posa l'arme contre sa tempe, espérant entendre encore une fois la voix de Steve. Espérant qu'il viendrait encore une fois l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Il appuya sur la gâchette et s'écroula lourdement au sol, les yeux grands ouverts vers l'horizon, une dernière larme coulant le long de son visage.

Oui, Tony Stark avait toujours été considéré comme une personne narcissique, égoïste et prétentieuse. Et plus personne ne serait là pour le regretter.

Puisque Steve Rogers n'était plus...


End file.
